Recognition
by Sahel
Summary: Yuki se entera de la relación que Haru tiene con Rin, ahora tendrá que lidiar con ello y reconocer sus propios sentimientos. [Haru x Yuki]
1. Chapter 1

_El fic esta dedicado concebido y creado para KEa Langrey te amo pkño!_

_Nota Autor: Este fic está basado en los capítulos 44 y 46 del manga, los dialogos en cursiva son los originales. Todo lo demás es mio XD_

**Recognition**

**ACTO 1**

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente me hace levantar la vista y por fin, después de una angustiante espera te veo salir de la oficina del superior. Tu rostro se ve tranquilo y hasta indiferente, como si nada hubiera pasado en el aula de clases.

_-¿Haru te regañaron?_ – Momiji te pregunta preocupado a lo que tú sólo respondes que llamarán a la casa y te recogerán de la escuela. Inconscientemente suspiro aliviado por escuchar que tu actitud no pasará a nada más que un reto. Te veo avanzar hasta Honda, te disculpas por tu comportamiento y ella, como siempre, te sonríe sinceramente, sin rencores. Luego haces lo mismo con Kyo, aunque sin hacerlo parecer una disculpa.

No puedo evitar una mínima sonrisa por ello, nunca cambiarás.

Quiero decirte algo, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo te veo alejarte de nosotros, alegando que esperarás por "tu ma" en la salida del colegio. A pesar de tu caminar lento y tu suave hablar, mi instinto me dice que algo te está molestando… y me preocupa.

_-¿Estará bien si lo dejamos solo?_

_-Yo lo acompaño…-_ respondo a la pregunta de Momiji impulsivamente y de igual manera mis pies ya avanzan para seguirte. Escucho un quedo lamento y me giro para ver a Tooru; su bello rostro turbado por ti, le sonrío para tranquilizarla y le pido que se adelante a casa sin mí, titubeando acepta y yo me vuelvo hacia el pasillo por donde desapareciste. Tengo que alcanzarte.

El recorrido no es largo. Mi marcha es súbitamente detenida cuando te veo frente al solitario salón, echando un vistazo sobre su destruido contenido a través de la ventana rota. Observarte ahí, de pie y con tus manos dentro de los bolsillos me pareces tan desolado… siento mi pecho hundírseme dentro ante tal imagen.

_-¿Haru…qué haces?_ – volteas a verme al escuchar mi voz, una muy tenue sonrisa aparece en tus labios al reconocerme. Me dices que querías limpiar el salón, aunque éste ya se encontraba listo… no hallas explicación, y es para ti un misterio.

Por segunda vez en el día, antes de que pueda pronunciar nada, me descontrolas al mencionar a Honda y hacer notorio que no soy capaz de llamarle por su nombre; a diferencia de Kyo, quien no sólo lo pronuncia con naturalidad, también es capaz de abordarla en cualquier momento, platicar abiertamente con ella y hasta tocarla sin hesitar.

Prueba de ello fue su intervención entre ustedes cuando eras Black Haru y trataste de sujetarla.

¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por mí? ¿cómo incluso en tu ofuscación pudiste verme?; por qué me prestas atención cuando eres tu quien se encuentra mal, ¿de dónde nace esa misteriosa amabilidad que exudas por los poros Haru? Mi pecho vuelve a contraerse con un inexplicable sentimiento… me confunde.

_-Ahora no importan más cosas, ahora lo importante eres tu Haru._

Te replico elevando un poco la voz, levantando la mirada hasta toparme con tus serenos ojos azul grisáceo fijos en mí; curioso y divertido por mi repentino exabrupto. Un súbito azoramiento me invade al verme reflejado en tus pupilas y tengo que desviar la mirada pues tus ojos me aturden, tu paciencia me avasalla, la dulzura de tu comportamiento me abruma. ¿Cómo es posible que me brindes esta comprensión cuando algo a ti te aflige? No entiendo.

_-Haru tu siempre piensas en los demás, pero yo… nada más pienso en mí mismo-_

Siempre sumido en mi propia infelicidad, en mis traumáticos recuerdos y en mi frágil valía personal. Siempre pensando en mantener el control, en ocultar mis sentimientos. Siempre pendiente de mi rivalidad con Kyo, de mi repudio por Akito, de mi necesidad de Honda. Siempre inmerso en lo que deseo y quiero tener para mí…

_-Pero una persona egoísta no viene a buscarme para preocuparse por mí… gracias._

Y ahí está de nuevo, su amabilidad y su sedante voz trayendo consigo aliento a mi pesimista alma. Soy tan egoísta. Incluso ahora, en este instante es él quien me consuela a mí. Me siento apenado, inmerecedor de su amistad y cariño, y no puedo más que agachar la cabeza avergonzado por mi comportamiento.

_-Yo también, normalmente sólo pienso en mí mismo, si no hubiera sido así, no me hubiera convertido en "negro"._

Te miro en silencio, esperando. Sé que seguirás y sé que no es agradable pues tu rostro se entristece. Te recargas en la pared sin enfrentarme y un extraño cosquilleo nace en mi estómago; nuevamente veo esa sombra de desaliento rodearte y no me gusta. Cada segundo que tardas en hablar incrementa proporcionalmente mi ansiedad y nerviosismo.

Entonces escucho tu voz y salen palabras que aunque reconozco, no soy capaz de procesar instantáneamente.

_-Mi novia me cortó…-_

Sé que mis ojos se han abierto anormalmente, de entre todo lo que pudiste decir, eso fue lo que jamás cruzó por mi mente. ¿cómo podría si yo ignoraba la existencia de alguien más en tu corazón?

Mi respiración comienza a dificultarse y aquella punzada en mi pecho se vuelve intensa y profunda hasta convertirse en un agudo dolor en el centro de este palpitante órgano dentro de mi cuerpo.

Escucho a medias tu voz contándome lo que pasó, el por qué te volviste tan agresivo al grado que nada podía controlarte. Puedo percibir la pesadumbre y la tristeza impregnar el tono con el que hablas. No tienes idea de cuánto quisiera poder borrarlo.

En medio de mi sorpresa, una alarma dentro de mi cabeza comienza a sonar y hace que mi fugitiva voz regrese y te pregunte del conocimiento de Akito sobre esto. Para alivio de mi torturada angustia, niegas que esté enterado y mencionas lo secreto de tu relación por tratarse de ser entre los signos. Esta confesión me asfixia, me desconcierta al verte agachar el rostro hasta casi enterrarlo entre tus brazos, luego de que resbalaras hasta sentarte en el piso y medio abrazaras tus rodillas.

Te ves tan vulnerable… quisiera abrazarte y desaparecer esa opacidad que roba el brillo de tus profundos ojos grisáceos.

-Haru…- susurró tu nombre en mi mente, sigo escuchándote mientras continuo enterándome de lo mucho que te duele y de cuánto la extrañas. No entiendes por qué había estado evadiéndote, ni por qué terminó tan tempestivamente contigo. Yo tampoco lo comprendo, pues nadie que conozca tu inmensurable ternura y ese rebelde atractivo tuyo sería capaz de alejarte.

Las palabras han cesado. Ahora nos rodea el silencio, tu no hablas más pues estás sumido en tus recuerdos y yo, no sabría que decirte para poder consolarte y porque esta mezcla de sentimientos dentro de mi, turban mi alma.

Un cansino suspiro deja tus labios y entonces trato de indagar un poco más.

_-¿qué piensas hacer?_

_-esperar que me regañe mi familia por ser tan agresivo. _

Parpadeo confundido, fui tomado por sorpresa ante esa respuesta. Fijo mis ojos en ti, que has levantado el rostro para verme y me miras con infantil inocencia en tus pupilas y un dulce gesto en tus facciones finas pero siempre varoniles. Viéndote así, me pregunto cómo puede alguien rechazar tal belleza.

_-hmm… no me refería a eso_

_-Sí, bueno… todavía no sé qué hacer…-_ una tenue sonrisa curva mis labios, como reflejo del travieso gesto que adorna los tuyos. No decimos más, no me siento capaz de elaborar ningún pensamiento coherente, así que permanecemos juntos en silencio, simplemente haciéndonos compañía. Simplemente esperando juntos y eso se siente confusamente bien.

Sin embargo, luego de verte abordar el carro que te lleva a la casa principal, quisiera no sentir este ahogo que aprieta mi garganta, ni esta intranquilidad por saber que estarás bien.

Sé que no descansaré hasta no verte otra vez.

Continua


	2. Chapter 2

_El fic está basado en dos capitulos del manga, los dialogos en cursiva son los originales. Todo lo demás es mío._

* * *

**ACT II**

_-wow qué sorpresa! Vino una persona idéntica a Yuki… qué misterio…_

_-Soy yo_ – te contesto sintiendo una ligera gota de sudor frío, a veces no se como puedes ser tan adorablemente distraído y tan despistadamente encantador al mismo tiempo.

_-pero aquí es la casa principal Souma…-_ me confirmas con duda y preocupación en tu voz. Estás confundido, lo sé. Yo mismo aun siento escalofríos al estar bajo este techo, pero cuando no te ví hoy en la escuela y Momiji me confesó que no asistirías, la enorme necesidad de verte y saber de ti fluyó desesperadamente por mis venas, trayéndome hasta aquí.

_-por eso vine en secreto…-_ te aseguro con una tenue sonrisa. Mi respuesta parece desconcertarte y de pronto soy yo quien no sabe qué sucede. Te levantas de cómodo almohadón en el que estabas sentado leyendo un libro y comienzas a hurgar en una cómoda cercana. Repentinamente te vuelves hacia mí – justo a mi lado- levantas un brazo frente a nosotros y muestras una pequeña cámara digital enfocándonos. Con tu mano libre haces un signo utilizando dos de tus dedos, posando para una fotografía.

Te cuestiono intrigado por tus acciones, y tu simplemente me dices que es un recuerdo de mi visita, ya que nunca vengo a la casa… pero sobre todo, será un recuerdo de que vine a verte a ti.

Sonrío tenuemente, y desvío un poco el rostro pues me incomoda ser nuevamente el centro de tu atención. Sin embargo, logro decirte sin que mi voz se escuche trémula, que me extrañó que te ausentaras del colegio, pero que me alegra verte bien.

Te encoges de hombros y te excusas diciendo que te quedaste jugando tu nuevo play. Tomas asiento nuevamente y me indicas con un ademán que haga lo mismo a tu lado. Y lo hago tranquilamente mientras tú te dedicas a ver en la pantalla de cristal, las imágenes captadas por el artefacto. Te ves entretenido con ello y me alegra.

_-¿Entonces, estás bien?... por lo de Rin_ – pregunto cauteloso. Dejas descansar un brazo sobre tu flexionada rodilla, ya no juegas con tu cámara. Veo perder tu mirada en algún punto lejano y la comisura de tus labios se curva ligeramente hacia arriba, regalándome una triste sonrisa. Ver aquel geto me lastima, no quería haberte sentir mal ni apagar el sutil brillo que habían tenido tus ojos desde que me vieron cruzar el umbral de tu puerta.

_-Por ahora todavía no me rindo, Rin no sabe cuánto la quiero. Voy a seguir intentándolo hasta el límite._

_-oh, entonces… échale ganas_

Mi cabeza cae suavemente haciendo que mi flequillo oculte mi rostro tras escucharte. Nunca creí que sería tan difícil alentarte, apoyarte…

Pero el nudo en mi garganta no es mentira, ni tampoco lo es esta opresión en el pecho al saber lo realmente importante que ella es para ti. Mi vista se nubla por algunos segundos y siento mis ojos arder ante el esfuerzo de no derramar esta excesiva humedad que parece bordear mis ojos.

_-Yuki…_ - me llamas con dulzura, pero no quiero enfrentarte probablemente te diste cuenta de que algo me sucedió y no sé como explicarte mi repentino cambio de humor, pero aún así, me obligo a levantar el rostro y mirarte. Parpadeo confundido y vuelvo a sonreír. Otra vez estás entretenido con tu cámara y no te has percatado de mi turbación y eso me alivia; me da además el tiempo necesario para recuperar mi acostumbrada fachada.

_-tu también tienes que echarle ganas, para que puedas llamar a Honda por su nombre…- _

_-ya no me digas eso –_

_-¿por qué? –_ Desvío la mirada ante tu pregunta, cuestionándome por que de pronto estoy tan reticente a hablar de ella; de incluso pensar en ella. Repentinamente, pareciera que no tiene sentido preocuparme por mi interacción con Honda, pareciera que por primera vez desde que la conocí, su brillo no resulta tan deslumbrante, ni cálido, ni necesario para mí.

_-no me digas que no puedes llamarle por su nombre por que te da pena… ah?_ – tus inquisitivos ojos azul nevado me miran fijamente, atravesando con su intensidad mi coraza haciendo que mis mejillas de pronto ardan descontroladamente, desobedientes de mi. Sonríes maliciosamente al darte cuenta del efecto que conseguiste.

_-¡Así es!_

_-¡No te importa!-_ de pronto esto se vuelve incómodo y utilizo el momento como excusa perfecta para levantarme y tomar mi mochila, antes que puedas comprender que mi sonroje no fue por ella. Me alegro no ver más esa sombra de melancolía en tus ojos y que ahora incluso quieras bromear conmigo; pero ahora no me siento con la fortaleza para mentirte sobre mis sentimientos y esta revolución que estoy experimentando.

Emprendo mi camino hacia la puerta cuando te escucho hablar nuevamente

_-Uy¿estás enojado?... anda amor y paz_ – vuelves a decirme, tu voz relajada y traviesa. Escucho el sonido del obturador realizar su mecánico movimiento y sé que has tomado un par de fotografías más.

_-¡Ya me voy!_ – es mi ultima palabra antes de salir de tu cuarto, ya no me vuelvo para verte, ahora sé que estas bien y eso me tranquiliza. Tan cuidadosamente como llegué, me alejo de la casa Souma.

La tarde está cayendo con cada paso que doy, he venido caminado sin realmente darme cuenta de los pasos que he dado; el recorrido a la casa de Shigure me es tan natural que no presto atención a ello, en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo que ha sucedió estos dos días y el extraño efecto que ha tenido sobre mí.

Llego a la entrada de la casa junto con la primera estrella de la noche sobre el firmamento, escucho voces en el interior y me detengo. No me siento con ánimo de enfrentar a nadie, por lo que doy la vuelta sobre mi trayecto y prefiero utilizar la parte trasera y así evadirlos.

El trayecto a mi habitación no fue largo y pudo ser perfectamente desapercibido si no me hubiera encontrado con el tonto de Kyo en las escaleras. Sonrío tenuemente, su irritabilidad me divierte.

Sacudo la cabeza para despejarme y la dejo descansar sobre mi almohada al recostarme en mi cama. Ni siquiera me molesto en encender alguna luz, la penumbra no tarda en cernirse dentro del cuarto y lo prefiero, me siento protegido por ella y es en esta oscuridad en la que mis manos se convierten en puños contra las sábanas y mis ojos por fin, pueden verter un silencioso y cristalino llanto.

No entiendo qué pasa conmigo, por qué estoy llorando de esta forma. No entiendo por qué me duele tanto recordar tus palabras al hablar de ella, por qué me lastima el escuchar resonar en mi cabeza ese tono de voz lleno con que le llamabas, y por qué odié el brillo de tu mirada cuando renació en tus ojos por ella.

No, no lo entiendo.

Si siempre he desdeñado tu enamoramiento por mí, como nada más mal entendida admiración; si siempre he tratado de dejar en claro que más allá de nuestra amistad no existe un futuro… entonces, por qué me siento traicionado, por qué siento que me han robado algo que era solamente mío… por qué este fuego en el estómago ardiendo furioso porque Rin te lastimó… por qué este insano deseo de golpearte hasta el cansancio por mentirme…

por herirme…

por dejar de amarme…

_continua._


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, lo aprecio muchísimo. Ahora sí, todos los diálogos de aquí en adelante son míos XDDD. Pkño te amo!_

* * *

**ACT III**

La mañana está calurosa, pronto llegará el verano y con el las vacaciones del colegio… sin embargo a esta altura, el viento es reconfortantemente refrescante. Me agrada este lugar, la azotea de la escuela es callada y solitaria, es un buen sitio para meditar, para relajase y para… esconderse.

Sí, debo admitírmelo a mí mismo. Desde aquel día en que me di cuenta lo que verdaderamente significas para mí Haru, he estado evitándote lo más posible sin que nadie note mi cambio de actitud. No ha sido difícil, después de todo es poco el tiempo que convivimos juntos frente a los demás… y aunque odie admitirlo, soy un experto en ocultar mis emociones.

Nunca antes había pensado en el tipo de relación que llevamos.

Tu me conoces mejor que nadie y no sólo por el hecho de ser primos, no. Haru tu eres por mucho mi mejor amigo, siempre estás al pendiente de mí, siempre cuidándome y apoyándome. Eres una de las pocas personas que pueden acercarse a mí en todos los sentidos.

Creo que nunca te he dicho cuento me divierte esa manía tuya de colgarte a mi ropa en cuanto me ves, o cuanto aprecio esa dulce y posesiva forma en que me abrazas a veces; incluso, cuando Black Haru hace su aparición y yo suela mostrarme incómodo por sus avances conmigo, la verdad admiro su libertad y su decisión para proclamar todo aquello que desea.

Hay tantas cosas que admiro en ti y nunca me había percatado antes.

_-¡Yuki!_ – la angustiada voz del pequeño conejo me saca de mis pensamientos, se ve realmente alterado. Llega corriendo hasta donde estoy y puedo ver sus ojos ligeramente desorbitados y enrojecidos.

_-¿qué sucede Momiji?_ – le pregunto acercándome a él confundido, se lleva las manos al pecho tratando de recuperar algo de aire mientras intenta hablarme al mismo tiempo.

_-…n-negro… pelea…K-kyo… otra…vez_-

_-¿qué? Momiji calmate y… _- no termino de pronunciar palabra. Él toma mi mano y me jala hacia las escaleras, para regresar dentro del edificio. Intento averiguar que pasa, pero sólo dice entre jadeos, que no hay tiempo, que debemos llegar antes que algo malo pase. Sus palabras incrementan el mal presentimiento que tengo desde que le vi llegar a la terraza. Logro entenderle que Honda le pidió que me buscara y que lo hizo por toda la escuela, hasta que recordó que le habías dicho que mi parte favorita era aquella zona.

Por un momento me sonrojo ante sus palabras, en verdad me conoces muy bien.

No pasa demasiado antes que comience a escuchar el alboroto y vea cómo un grupo de estudiantes se congregan alrededor observando una pelea.

Una pelea entre el tonto de Kyo y… oh, no! Black Haru de nuevo.

¿pero que creen que están haciendo¿por qué pelear aquí como si fuera un verdadero combate? Si siguen con ese ritmo, terminarán por destruir algo, lastimarse seriamente o transformarse en animales.

Siento mi rostro arrugarse ante su inconciencia, ignorando los comentarios a mis espaldas sobre su comportamiento, sobre lo frágil que yo soy como para intervenir; incluso Honda se preocupa de lo peligroso que puede ser, pero aún así me acerco a donde están ellos. Debo detener este enfrentamiento y lo quiera aceptar o no, la mejor forma es hacer entrar en razón al gato. Cuando Haru está tan alterado pocas cosas pueden tranquilizarlo.

_-Muy bien mocoso…has mejorado¡pero aun te falta mucho para superarme!_ – el gato replica tras un certero golpe que lo manda con fuerza al suelo y logra que algo de sangre se derrame por su labio roto.

_-¡Kyo, basta ya!_ – intervengo por fin no sólo ordenándole que se detenga, también bloqueando el golpe que intentaba lanzar; esto lo enfurece aun más y de pronto tengo sobre mí su endemoniada mirada y una advertencia dentro de ella. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, ignorando ahora las desafiantes palabras de Haru que intentan seguir provocando al gato; sé que ésta momentánea pausa es frágil, así que utilizo lo único que lo detendrá por completo.

_-Kyo, estás asustando a Honda_ – Esa palabra parece mágica. Tan sólo con pronunciarla el gato se queda quieto mirando el temeroso y preocupado rostro de Tooru, sus expresivos ojos al borde del llanto y sus manos entrelazadas rogando que se detenga.

_-Yo me encargaré de Hatsuharu…_ - murmuro tranquilo enfrentando sus ojos marrón, refunfuña algo inteligible y se aleja hacia donde lo esperan Honda y Momiji.

Antes de que termine de voltear hacia donde está mi belicoso primo, siento una intensa presión en mis brazos y de pronto me veo arrinconado contra la pared con su agresivo rostro a sólo centímetros del mío. Como reflejo levanto las manos para presionarlas contra su pecho e intentar alejarlo; pero recuesta todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo impidiéndome hacer más, pues si ejerzo más fuerza, terminaría por arrojarlo hacia le otro lado del pasillo, eso no lo calmaría y… definitivamente, yo nunca lo lastimaría.

_-Yuki, Yuki… por fin sales de tu escondite, ah?_

_-¿Qué?... Haru que…-_

_-A mí has estado evadiéndome Yuki… pero ahora vienes a proteger al gato…_ – Un escalofrío me recorre y me hace tratar de incrustarme contra la pared. Su voz se escucha tan siniestra y su mirada es la visión más atemorizante que pude imaginar jamás. Nunca antes había estado ante la verdadera fuerza de Black Haru.

Siento la garganta seca y mi respiración errática parece intentar asfixiarme. Intento mantenerme sereno, sin mostrarle cuánto me está afectando, incluso arrugo un poco el ceño para tratar de darme valor. Nuestros ojos están clavados, tu poderoso azul grisáceo tratando de devorar una tonalidad lavanda con su fuego e intensidad; amenazando con consumirla dentro de ella, arrastrándome hacia tu atormentado corazón, hacia tus celosa perspectiva.

Parpadeo confundido ante el rumbo de mis propios pensamientos, eso significan las incisivas palabras que pronunciaste, esa emoción es la que titila tras estas turbadas pupilas; es por ello que presionas tus manos con descomunal fuerza contra mis brazos robándome incluso un suave quejido.

_-Haru…-_ susurro tu nombre suavemente, tengo que encontrarte detrás de toda tu confusión y ayudarte a volver de este alterado estado en el que te encuentras. No quiero que vuelvas a tener problemas con el director, ni que terminen por… oh dios! por qué se inclina de esa forma contra mi cuello? Por qué siento su nariz cosquillear mi piel recogiendo el aroma que ahí se esconde? Qué hace? No le basta con los escalofríos que ha desatado en mi cuerpo y de los que sé está conciente; ahora además, me hace gemir su nombre tras aquel húmedo beso plantado justo donde mi mandíbula y mi oído se unen.

Aprieto mis manos sobre su pecho, formando dos firmes puños con la tela de su camisa. Entreabro mis ojos al llamado de su voz susurrando mi nombre, no me había dado cuenta que mis parpados les cubrían y que había cedido completamente ante sus atenciones.

Nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse, pero esta vez su mirada es diferente; no ha perdido su abrumadora intensidad pero ahora, la sombra del deseo es la única emoción que puede identificarse. Escucho lejanas murmuraciones, voces borrosas que parecen rodearnos y sorprendidas expresan su incredulidad sobre lo que estamos haciendo, sobre lo cercano de nuestros rostros, sobre la forma en que uno de tus brazos de desliza por mi cintura apegándome posesivamente contra tu cuerpo; sobre lo atrevida que es tu mano al alcanzar mi cabello, despeinarlo entre tus dedos y aterrizar sobre mi nuca formando un puño con los hilos de mi melena.

Un instante más seducido por la profundidad de tu mirada y pierdo por completo conciencia de todo a mi alrededor. Sólo estoy conciente de tus labios cálidos moviéndose sobre los míos, haciéndome estremecer con ese primer roce, el que pronto me es casi imposible seguir pues se vuelve demandante, hambriento y húmedo, controlas su evolución por completo y yo, cual indefensa victima estoy cediendo todo terreno ante ti.

Cómo resistirse cuando acaricias con habilidad mis labios y los partes a tu voluntad con esa traviesa lengua que como experta conocedora se desliza dentro de mi boca incitando con circulares movimientos a la mía, arrastrándola a un baile en el que victoriosa proclama su triunfo, al ser coronada por los quedos jadeos que emito.

Cierro con más fuera mis puños, aferrarme a tus ropas es mi tabla de salvación ahora que siento mis piernas no ser capaces de soportar mi propio peso. Debiste sentirlo también pues tu brazo me asegura contra tu cuerpo con mayor ahínco, encontrándome completamente apegado a la firmeza de tu figura.

¡oh Dios, Haru! No puedo soportar más este tren de excitantes sensaciones que electrifican cada poro de mi piel y evaporan de mi cuerpo toda la coherencia y aliento; pero no puedo detenerme… no quiero perderme del sabor que guardan tus labios, su calidez, su pasión… no, no quiero dejarte ahora que bebo el cielo de tu boca.

Pero… como todo aquello que he deseado alguna vez, esta maravillosa sensación repentinamente me abandona, me arranca de mi éxtasis y aunque me permite respirar nuevamente, el aire se siente pesado frío sin tu aliento ocupando mis pulmones.

_-Respondiste…-_ te escucho murmurar, nuevamente abro los ojos para verte frente a mí tan agitado como yo. Ya no existe rastro de Black Haru en tu rostro, él pareciera haberse marchado junto con el sabor de tu boca; ahora sólo veo tu confusión fusionada a la sorpresa, el deleite dentro de tus ojos y la satisfacción en la tímida sonrisa que poco a poco se va formando sobre tus labios.

Siento mis mejillas arder al darme cuenta de lo que hice… al darme cuenta que en algún momento mis manos soltaron tu ropa y decidieron viajar hacia la seguridad de tu cuello, anclándose en él para enredar mis dedos en tu dual cabellera y aferrarte a mí.

Las voces de los demás me sacan del momentáneo trance de vergüenza en el que estoy; desconfiado miro hacia los lados y veo muchos rostros sorprendidos, algunos otros pasmados y varios más inexplicablemente emocionados, estoy seguro que eso que brilla sobre sus abiertas bocas es excesiva saliva.

El timbre que anuncia el final del descanso oportunamente se hace notar, su chillante replicar logra que los curiosos espectadores se esparzan con agilidad a sus aulas, dejándonos casi en soledad. Siento tu mirada clavada en mí, que aun me niego a volver a enfrentarte.

¿cómo podré mirarte a los ojos ahora¿cómo dejarte ir sin que parte de mi alma se vaya contigo¿cómo decirle a este palpitante corazón que su euforia es una ilusión pasajera? Sé bien que tu oscura personalidad siempre me ha deseado, pero tu cariño Haru, eso que en verdad anhelo… ese irónicamente, ya pertenece a alguien más.

* * *

_Continua…_


	4. Chapter 4

**ACT IV**

Tres días. Han pasado tres días desde que Haru y yo…

Aunque la idea de ausentarme de la escuela me pareció una bendición en el momento que el director nos reprendía por nuestra 'conducta indecente', ahora que vuelvo a encerrarme en mi habitación luego de escuchar por enésima vez los comentarios y las risas de Shigure, comienzo a pensar que estar en casa, no fue tan buena idea como lo había supuesto.

Tres días. Quisiera saber cómo estás, si tuviste algún problema en la casa principal por haberte descontrolado nuevamente en la escuela; mi pecho se arruga al pensar en lo que podría pasarte si Akito se enterara de lo que sucedió. Un repentino deseo de salir corriendo a buscarte me asalta, pero no puedo… no puedo.

Cierro los ojos y recargo la frente sobre la puerta, encogiéndome en mí mismo por un instante para intentar controlar los alterados latidos de mi corazón.

_-Shigure puede ser muy molesto, ¿cierto?-_ Giro sobre mis pies al escuchar _esa_ voz hablarme tranquilamente desde el interior de mi habitación. Mis sorprendidos ojos están fijos en sus pupilas grisáceas, mientras mi cabeza comienza a bombardearme con preguntas sobre cómo pudo llegar hasta acá sin que lo viera, o en qué momento siquiera arribó a la casa.

Parpadeo confuso, aun haciéndome a la idea de que Haru está aquí en mi habitación y un segundo después, no importa cómo lo hizo, sólo importa el hecho de que esta bien.

Aclaro mi garganta –la que oportunamente permanece seca- y asiento con una tenue sonrisa a su comentario sobre el exasperante escritor que tenemos por primo. Avanzo hacia la pequeña mesa de la habitación, con la idea de hacer mis deberes e intentando en el proceso que no note lo nervioso que estoy, inclino ligeramente la cara para que no pueda ver este ardor que siento en las mejillas.

Él me mira. Puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, siguiendo mi eterno trayecto desde la entrada a mi escolar refugio sin mencionar nada más. Me siento respirando profundamente, tomo mis libros y comienzo a resolver algunos problemas; los minutos comienzan a transcurrir y ambos permanecemos en silencio, tu sentado en la bardilla de la ventana mirando a través de ella y yo, tratando de concentrarme pues aunque mis ojos entienden las ecuaciones que observan, a mi me parecen símbolos extraños sin un coherente significado.

Nunca antes como ahora, las matemáticas me habían parecido tan difíciles de solucionar.

Resoplo cansado, frustrado y molesto conmigo mismo por no lograr mi cometido. Cierro el cuaderno y los libros, dejando por fin de lado mi poco gastado lápiz. Volteo a mirarte disimuladamente, sigues en la ventana, pero ya no miras hacia fuera; permaneces con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y tus ojos cerrados, ambos brazos enlazados sobre el pecho y las piernas extendidas a lo largo, únicamente unidas por los cruzados tobillos. Luces tan tranquilo, me parece una surrealista imagen la que estoy observando. Tus ropas oscuras y de rebelde estilo, contrastan diametralmente con la paz de tu rostro y el bello lienzo del atardecer como fondo.

_-¿terminaste tus deberes?-_ su voz rasposa y suave de pronto se escucha. Desvío inmediatamente la mirada agachando la cabeza y sintiendo nuevamente mi rostro arder. Tartamudeo una confusa y demorada respuesta, mientras le escucho moverse y avanzar hacia donde estoy, deteniendo sus pasos cerca de mí, para luego sentir como se sienta justo a mi lado.

Me estremezco en cuanto sus finos y largos dedos se posan en mi barbilla y con un suave movimiento me obligan a encararle, levantando mi rostro. Está tan cerca… demasiado cerca, tanto que puedo sentir el vaivén de su respirar y saborear el aroma de su aliento; estoy atrapado, nuevamente enganchado a su mirada azul mercurio dedicada completamente hacia mí, sintiendo mis mejillas calientes y mi respirar entrecortarse.

_-Yuki, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?_

Tus palabras me sorprenden, escuchar el tono preocupado de tu voz y ver ese titilar apenado en tus ojos me arruga el pecho. Niego con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de tus pupilas, aferrándome a ellas; no quiero ceder al impulso de bajar mis parpados ante la sensación de tus dedos acariciando mi rostro tan suavemente, pero no puedo evitar realizar tal acción un par de segundos después cuando ellos acomodan un par de mechones rebeldes detrás de mi oreja.

Entonces te veo acercarte hacia mí, sé que buscarás mis labios y aunque todo mi cuerpo me grita anhelando ese contacto, giro el rostro negándome. Por unos segundos te detienes y te escucho resoplar por lo bajo, pero intuyo que continuarás, cada fibra de mi lo sabe.

_-¿Has hablado con Rin?_ – susurro mi pregunta con falsa cautela, no quiero lastimarte al recordártela, pero igual necesito saber si lo que pasó entre nosotros te ha afectado tanto como a mí. Además, necesito que te alejes un poco o mis hormonas se descontrolarían, y acertadamente la mención de ella logra hacer que impongas distancia entre nosotros; y yo, siento un horrible frío rodearme ahora que pierdo tu proximidad y me arrepiento tanto que me duele cada poro en la piel.

_-Aún no quiere verme…-_ me respondes irritado, reacomodándote en tu sitio para ahora estar al paralelo mío, poder flexionar una pierna y apoyar tu brazo sobre ese ángulo. A pesar de la nueva posición puedo ver tu rostro tenso y con un velo de melancolía cubriéndolo. Mis cejas se encuentran al centro mientras agacho la mirada, sintiendo mi estómago arder al saber que has vuelto a buscarla, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al reconocer que sigues pensando en ella.

_-…volveré a intentarlo más tarde –_

_-No tienes por qué esperar, ve a verla ahora.-_ Replico casi sin darme cuenta. De pronto me es insoportable estar a tu lado, apoyo las manos en la mesa y me impulso para levantarme; no termino mi trayectoria pues tu mano sujeta mi brazo y me hace volverme. Te enfrento orgulloso, desafiante, enarcando una ceja como cuestionamiento a tu retención.

_-¿No estarás celoso o sí Yuki?_

Entrecierro los ojos un segundo antes de portar mi mejor máscara de indiferencia a tu comentario, pero por algún motivo no logro engañarte. Tus ojos brillan con un destello de perspicacia, para mi desgracia, has dado en el blanco y lo sabes, por eso una maliciosa sonrisa cruza tus labios.

Me molesto, así que con un despectivo movimiento me separo sin cortesía de tus dedos, me levanto de nuevo sin encontrar obstáculos que me lo impidan y dirijo mis pasos hacia la puerta. Por ahora prefiero soportar las perversiones de Shigure o las bravuconadas de Kyo a estar contigo en el mismo lugar.

Mi mano se posa en la quilla de la puerta y la desliza, pero ésta se vuelve a cerrar justo frente a mí violentamente, obligándome a dar un repentino saltito hacia atrás y encontrarme chocando contra ti a mis espaldas.

Me doy vuelta dispuesto a pelear y de inmediato soy asaltado por tus labios que se apoderan de los míos con maestría, ahogando mi sorpresa con tu lengua, robándome el aliento al aplastarme contra la puerta usando todo tu peso, doblegando mi voluntad al arrancarme estos quedos jadeos que atrapas en tu boca. Por un instante me dejo llevar, abrazándome a esta sensación única e incitante, a estos adictivos escalofríos que erizan mi piel y avivan mi pecho con cosquilleante ansiedad; siento tus manos despegarse de mi cintura y comenzar a recorrer los costados de mi cuerpo desesperadas, apegándome lo imposible a tu fisonomía.

Una alarma en mi cabeza replica con urgencia cuando de pronto una de mis piernas es elevada hasta tu cadera y te empujas contra mí, deseando fundirte conmigo.

Rompo el contacto de nuestros labios y con el impulso suficiente te alejo de mí; nuestras respiraciones están agitadas, la falta de oxígeno es evidente tanto como la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas. No me sorprende ver frente a mí al Haru negro, lo que no logro descifrar es qué provocó tan repentino cambio.

_-¿A qué viniste Hatsuharu? A entretenerte antes de volver con Rin?_

Sonríes. Odio cuando es esa sonrisa mordaz y astuta la que muestras, me recuerda con quién hablo y lo volátiles de tus acciones; aunque debo admitir que es uno de los gestos que más atractivos me parecen en ti, te envuelven en una atmósfera de osadía y rebelión que no puedo dejar de admirarte.

_-¡Así que estás celoso!_. –declaras con satisfacción en tu voz, acercándote de nuevo a mí y con un rápido movimiento atajar mi cintura y volver a sujetarme contra tu cuerpo. Arrugo las cejas mientras alejo mi rostro del tuyo lo que me permite la longitud de mi cuello y la posición en la que estamos, apoyando mis manos contra su pecho.

_-No seas presuntuoso, sólo pongo en palabras tus acciones._ –respondo con inesperada tranquilidad en mi voz, con una seguridad que hacía días no sentía.

Él enarca una ceja ante mi respuesta, como si la misma le sorprendiera y le obligara a reflexionar simultáneamente; más sus ojos permanecen abrumadoramente fijos sobre los míos, indagando dentro de ellos. Sin importar tu estado de ánimo, eres el único capaz de atravesar todas mis barreras con tan sólo mirarme.

-_No pienso volver con ella, es a ti a quien quiero…_ – Me respondes decidido, inclinándote sobre mí y previendo el evasivo movimiento que hago, plantas tus suaves labios sobre mi cuello, estremeciéndome. Intento alejarte de mí, empujándote y revolviéndome entre tus brazos, pero te niegas a ceder un solo milímetro; ahora me veo apresado por tus dos brazos e increíblemente me resulta imposible liberarme. Definitivamente Kyo tenía razón, has estado entrenando más y ahora compruebo el resultado.

_-También dijiste que la querías a ella, que era muy importante para ti…_ – Susurro al quedarme quieto por fin, aceptando que no puedo soltarme… que no quiero que me sueltes, que esa sencilla frase tuvo más efecto en mí de lo que yo mismo esperaba; y que esta punzada dentro de mi pecho se vuelve angustiosamente intensa.

Aflojas ligeramente tu abrazo, dejando un último y sentido beso sobre mi mandíbula antes de levantar el rostro para encararme un segundo y luego dejar que tu rebelde cabello nevado se mezcle con el mío, cuando descansas tu frente sobre la mía. Tus manos acarician mi espalda con lentitud y suavidad, reconfortándome con sus dulces movimientos, mientras me apegan más a ti, hasta que nuestros cuerpos están casi por completo unidos. El calor que creamos juntos se expande y me envuelve por completo, el palpitar de mi corazón pareciera declinar su furioso latido y mi respiración se vuelve tan rítmica y calmada como la tuya; guiados por esta calida sensación, mis brazos se elevan hasta rodear tus hombros, dejando al alcance de mis dedos tu cabello y no dudo en enredarlos dentro de esos mechones plata.

Abro mis parpados pesadamente, en algún momento mientras desplegabas este encantamiento sobre mí los cerré; ahora nuestros ojos se enfrentan y una leve curvatura en mis labios nace al ver frente a mí nuevamente al Haru tranquilo y de mirada suave.

_-¿Por qué respondiste? _

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Cuando te besé en la escuela, cuando lo hice ahora… ¿por qué me respondiste?_

_-a-ah… yo…_ -Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, me asusta y me descontrola; sé bien por qué lo hice, pero no puedo pronunciarlo en voz alta me duele. Desvío la mirada e intento nuevamente safarme de su abrazo, no me lo permite, sujeta mi nuca con gentil firmeza y de forma que su pulgar pueda acariciar mi mejilla repetidamente para calmarme. No me da tiempo de reaccionar cuando vuelve a hablarme.

_-Yuki… he estado enamorado de ti desde que recuerdo. Rin me importa, pero ella jamás será para mi lo que tu significas…_ –Me susurra con su sensual voz suave y ronca antes de que sus labios se apoderen de los míos en un tierno contacto que no encuentra resistencia alguna; que vive sólo lo necesario para dejarme deseando un poco más. Mi corazón vuelve a palpitar desenfrenadamente, bombeando una descarga de adrenalina y terror a todo mi cuerpo. Es la primera vez que tus palabras tienen eco dentro de mí, la sinceridad dentro de ellas me estremece tanto como la seriedad con que las has pronunciado. ¡Por todos los dioses! Siento que mis mejillas podrían explotar de lo calientes que se han puesto.

Quisiera poder decirte todo lo que tú representas para mí, todo lo que me haces sentir y lo mucho que –ahora sé- te necesito. Quisiera que mi lengua fuera capaz de elaborar sonidos, que mi cabeza lograra contestarte con la mitad de la belleza de tus palabras; que mis ojos no se nublaran con esta excesiva humedad, me están privando de verte, de saber que estás aquí conmigo y que no es sólo una ilusión.

No soporto la idea de que tú no seas real. De que este sentimiento sea real y no lo sepas.

Sin contenerme, me aventuro a alcanzar tu boca con la mía. No lo esperabas, está por demás decirlo, pero no me rechazas y aunque tu respuesta resulta para mí eternamente tardía, no reclamo su demora, pues pude sentir en tus labios la sonrisa que portaron antes de que me robaras el control y ahora seas tu quien me bese, quien controla la creciente intensidad con que nos devoramos mutuamente. Me abrazas con renovado brío, logrando extraerme un pequeño quejido por la fuerza con que me aprisionas; pero eso no evita que abra mis labios a tu traviesa lengua y me estremezca al sentirla recorrer mi boca con tus incitantes movimientos, para luego sentirla abandonarme y sean ahora tus labios los que la envuelvan y jueguen con ella. Siento mi cuerpo arder, a cada segundo este contacto se vuelve más urgente, demandante y húmedo; si no respiro pronto perderé el conocimiento.

Tus inquietas manos vuelven a recorrer mi cuerpo, aferrándose a mi cadera para empujarla contra ti, haciéndome sentir tu propia pelvis. No puedo contener un gemido y aventar la cabeza hacia atrás con el latigazo de electricidad que recorre mi espina, algo que tu aprovechas para asaltar mi cuello mientras yo boqueo buscando oxígeno. Vuelves a frotarte contra mí y sé que debemos detenernos ahora o no habrá ningún momento de cordura después; pero simplemente no logro encontrar fuerza para detenerte… ni para pronunciar palabra alguna.

A diferencia mía, tú sí eres capaz de contenerte. Luego de dejar una serie de intencionados besos en mi cuello y que tus manos se aferren quietas a mi cintura; escucho tu voz hablarme suavemente al oído, diciéndome lo mucho que me deseas y que la próxima vez que te bese así, no te importará quien pueda escucharnos.

Sonrío abrazándome a ti, escondiendo mi rostro en tu cuello un momento, antes de enfrentarte nuevamente.

-_Yo también… lo estoy de ti…._ – te respondo antes que vuelvas a hablar, interrumpiendo totalmente el hilo de ideas que estabas por expresarme; por un momento me miras desconcertado, no entiendes bien a qué me refiero. Te amo Haru, pero aún me es difícil expresarlo… pero como siempre, no necesito decir más para que tú sepas reconocer el sentimiento que he omitido en mis palabras; esa bella sonrisa en tus labios es la prueba de que he logrado que lo entiendas… que lo reconozcas… y que lo sientas.

fin


End file.
